Through Papers
by HidingInCorner
Summary: Working has always been painful, so let them papers do themselves. Germany x England Oneshot


England wrote in sharp movements, his pen leaving black letters on a paper, sometimes stopping his writing to think how to form a next sentence. He wrote the last sentence, put the pen down, moved the paper to the side and massaged his wrist where a pain lingered. Unfortunately the pain didn't leave and England had to bear with it, he knew he could look for gauzes, bandage it and hope for the best, but he didn't do so, instead he took a new paper full of text and read it through. In the letter another person was asking how and when were they going to rebuild the bombed areas and again it seemed that one answer wasn't enough for people. England took the pen and wrote almost the same neutral answer as he had done before.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw a desk and there a blurry figure who sat in front of it. England occasionally looked at this person, only to find, how Germany's work didn't progress at all and they have already been here at least a few hours. England moved a little bit his sleeve and gave a glance at his watch, precisely two hours and seventeen minutes. He sighed silently and looked back at Germany who was trying to clear out his divided land's problems and the paper stack on his desk hasn't gotten smaller after these few hours. Germany's eyes held most of the times remorse, but after hours of pointless trying to solve these papers, he became more irritated minute by minute and exhaustion was present in his pose. England had to agree with himself how much Germany had changed through these World Wars. Before The First World War he was young looking, like he had just reached adult's age and when The Second World War was over he looked more like an adult and he took more responsibility over his shoulders. England suddenly dropped the pen and buried his face in to his hands, and shouted at himself in his head to stop thinking about past and especially about him.

He rose his head a little bit to see, how Germany was trying to murder the papers only by looking at them, but at the same time he tried to calm himself down and trying to think a different tactic to clear out the papers faster. England was ready to continue his writing, but a loud snap got him to look at Germany who was frozen in his current pose. Germany dropped a pencil that was now in two pieces, one of the pieces rolled off the desk, onto the floor and the other piece was now smudging the white paper darker with its exposed graphite. Germany looked at the desk and his hand massaged his forehead indicating for an oncoming headache, but he swiftly stood up and went to pick up the piece from the floor.

''I'm sorry.'' He talked nowadays silently, almost whispering like somebody had ordered him to not to talk and none of the Allies hadn't said so. Maybe occasionally told him that he shouldn't talk for a moment, but not forever.

England looked at this man, when he picked up the piece and went to sit again on his chair, acting like he was doing his work perfectly.

''Problems?'' He decided to ask, tapping his pen few times on his desk's surface, leaving black droplets of ink on it.

''None at all.'' Germany answered swiftly and continued his scribbling with his half of a pencil.

Deep sigh and England had moved around his desk to be beside of Germany, where he looked at his papers. Here and there were gaps, making the text unreadable with its missing words and it was more unreadable because of scribblings around the text. He gave a look at the abandoned pen on Germany's desk, he took it and held it in front of Germany's face, so he couldn't look at the paper and had to stop his scribbling.

''Haven't I told you to write everything with a pen?'' He asked, voice full of irritation, putting the pen down on the paper.

Germany didn't answer, only nodded and looked at the pen.

''And what are these gaps?'' He complained and pointing at few gaps, but there was still no answer for these questions. ''Well?''

Germany was silent for a while, but gave up and answered, annoyed by all of these questions ''I don't anymore remember some of your words.''

England looked at him like he had just gotten hit by a car, Germany's job was to translate different text and information and he didn't remember anymore? He gave a sceptical look at Germany, was this some kind of a trick or what was his problem.

''Why didn't you say anything? We have lost time and papers because of this!'' He said and pointed at scribblings.

Germany still looked at the pen like he was a child who understood that he had murdered an ant.

''You want me to translate texts, but I haven't spoken English for ages.'' Germany said finally.

He was waiting laugh or mockery and flinched when England changed his pose. England was ready to summon something to get America explain what was so great about putting Germany do this job.

''This is the best idea ever and it can even save money!'' That's at least what America had been saying, but now his idea backfired.

Of course, none of them knew that Germany's English skills were rusty, they didn't even remember that sometimes English and German words didn't have nothing in common.

''What are you translating?'' England asked in a calm tone after his furious thinking.

''I have to translate this text that is in English.'' Germany was surprised, England's reaction was completely opposite that he thought it would be.

''Very well, tell me the word, I'll explain it to you and you translate it.'' England took the half of the pencil out of Germany's grip and went to his own desk.

''Why I don't just use a dictionary, it would be easier.'' Germany asked, he wasn't ready to deal with this.

''It's more time consuming, I'll help you.'' England said and sat on his chair.

''Is this sarcasm?'' Germany gave a look at England who was looking at his papers.

''Sarcasm is verbal irony and my words didn't hold any sarcasm at all. This makes your work much easier and as I always say, a true gentleman won't let people be in their problems , if they can help them.'' Silence filled the room after England's words, both of them were again working and this time Germany started to translate with his pen.

Time went on, but Germany hadn't still asked nothing. Did he lie or what just happened, he knew that Germany wasn't the type to be languid, only if this was some kind of a protest and Germany was still working, so at least he wasn't protesting. England's writing and his thoughts were stopped instantly when he heard Germany's voice.

''Economy... It sounds familiar, but...'' Germany started his pointless explaining.

''Social science, it'll help to see how financial and econmy changes. Understood?'' England answered, still looking the papers.

He waited for an answer, but when Germany didn't answer, he rose his eyes to see Germany working. A small smile appeared on England's lips and he covered it with his hand, as if he was leaning on it and continued writing. It was good to see that Germany dared to open his mouth and ask him, this way the work would be done faster.

''Is national economy same as economy?'' Germany asked this time, without his pointless explaining.

''Society's whole economy that you can divide into smaller and more precise sections.'' England said and looked at Germany.

He was looking out of a window, but soon he started writing again. England was surprised how hard it was to explain something that you already knew for somebody who didn't know about it, so he hoped his explaining wasn't too bad. His eyes moved to the window and he saw how the light was pouring inside, making him think about what to do on his spare time today. He immediately slapped himself on the face and he felt how the pen in his hand left a line on his left cheek. England was ready to curse somebody, but decided only to rub his cheek, trying to get the line disappear and unfortunately it only gave him a red cheek and the line was still there. He said a few curse words for people who wanted at least dozens of answers and many for his wandering thoughts.

''GDP? What does this mean?'' England was pulled out his dark thoughts and he looked at Germany.

''GDP... It's a new term and it's only a thought that might get in use in a future.'' England answered, but Germany's face still held inquisitive look.

''It's named as a Gross Domestic Product and with it you can measure country's economic performance.'' He explained it and waited Germany to continue his writing, only to see him looking at the papers.

Germany's eyes held something new emotion that England hadn't never seen him showing, England wasn't ready for this and he wanted to lead this man outside this room, saying that these things weren't worth to worry about.

''What else you haven't told me about, or am I that left behind from these ideas. I'm working with Allies daily and I haven't heard about these new ideas... Or am I deaf?'' England just looked at Germany and his mind repeated those words dozens of times, but sill he couldn't react properly to this.

He hadn't never thought Germany think he felt left out or something, it was just that Allies worried about their areas in Germany and never thought about the actual Germany. England stood up, went to Germany's desk and gave a reassuring pat on Germany's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

''We didn't tell you because it's still only an idea, so nothing serious... Right?'' England said terrified.

He hadn't never seen Germany in this kind of state, he was now melancholich and he just patted on his shoulder, it wasn't a good action to reassure people, but he just couldn't do anything else. Germany's face just reflected the pain, like that day when he heard about his country is going divided in two.

England's words didn't console that much like he had hoped, it looked like Germany broke down under his eyes and England took his hand off Germany's shoulder who went to write a word ''das Bruttosozialprodukt'' to continue the sentence properly. England just looked at that word, the word that Germany made himself.

''Germany, calm down.'' He said it without realising, why did he say so.

Germany was calm as ice, he only thought himself as a left behind and as a outsider, nothing else. He didn't listen England's words and only continued writing words, so England took the pen out of his hand, leaving a large ink line on the paper. He hit the pen on the table, not caring about the paper, because he knew paper could always be replaced and you could start writing again, but you cant't change moments after it's gone, you can't erase words that you have said in those moments.

''You are not left behind, not even a outsider, your thoughts are still in those dark times and now you label yourself as a monster.'' England had taken a hold of Germany's chin, forcing him to look at his eyes.

''You think that we didn't tell you because you were ''our enemy'', you're wrong, we would have told you about it later... Not everything is your fault, wars don't only have colors black and white, there's also grey.'' Germany had moved his gaze to side, thinking why he tried to console him and England gave up the hold on his chin.

''Allies has also done bad things, but everyone is now pointing their hatred towards you.''

He was still looking at him and the silence seemed to be part of this room, like a furniture would be.

''Do you remember the year 1914, when we played football on Christmas? You were impressive, even though you got a football in your face.'' England said and Germany gave a small and silent laugh, making England look at him like he was insane. ''What are you laughing about?''

''After that, how hard was it to shoot ''Krauts''?'' Germany asked, giving a curious look at England and stood up from his chair.

''Your moods change today quite frequently Jerry.'' England said nonchalantly and walked to the door.

''Jerry? Why you don't just say Kraut?'' Germany asked, looking at leaving England.

''America uses it most, but whatever you want Kraut.'' England turned to face Germany again, hand ready to pull open the door.

''You sound like your usual self again, second ago I would have thought you cared about me... And Jerry would be better than Kraut of course, but where are you going?'' Germany still held in his eyes that same curiosity, he didn't care about formalities, but he wanted to question England's leave, because they still had a work to do.

''I thought about a game of football, but of course you can play here if you clean afterwards.'' England pulled the door open and walked outside quickly, leaving Germany there standing.

''Wait! What about the work?'' He ran to catch England who gave an answer ''I told them to do themselves Jerry!''

 **Notes**

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't own history [Historical facts might be wrong, so don't use this as an answer in exams]

Terms and explanations might be wrong.

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
